The Vikings Meet The Demigods
by TheNextHeroOfOlympus
Summary: The HTTYD crew get sucked into a portal which brings them to New York where they meet Percy, Annabeth, and all of the demigods of CHB and SPQR. It's up to the six vikings and their dragons to stop Tartarus from turning the entire world into a wasteland, like his realm. Will they stop him in time? Rated T in case. Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or HTTYD. Please Review, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I'm Percy. I'm 17 years old. I'm a demigod, the son of Poseidon in my case. Demigods are children of Greek gods, or so we thought. Lately, we've discovered that gods in their Roman form also have children, well, except the maiden goddesses, like Artemis (or Diana) and Hera (or Juno, take your pick, even in both forms she's still Queen Annoying in my girlfriend's, Annabeth, eyes). The Roman demigods live at another camp called Camp Jupiter while we Greeks stay at Camp Half-Blood, to separate us from each other to avoid war (long story) and we've finally made peace with them and defeated Gaea (who is currently fast asleep and snoring as loud as the roaring of a hundred active bulldozers) and her horrible children, the giants (long story also). And I thought the war was long over and that me and Annabeth could finally relax and live in New Rome, which is in Camp Jupiter, but I was wrong. The danger was one I had met before. A spirit of an abyss that contained so many dangers and to make matters worse, it was forever there, eternal, like Gaea. So he could only be stopped.

I was relaxing on the porch of the Big House, talking to Annabeth.

Then Connor and Travis Stoll ran over. "New recruits are coming!"

Annabeth jumped up at the news, becoming more alert. "Where? Should I send in...?"

Connor panted and shook his head. "Nah. They're close. But they need some help."

I jumped up as well. "Why? What's wrong?"

Travis took a few deep breaths. "It's the Minotaur."

I ran over to Thalia's pine tree, the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, and saw that the twins were right. Six people, four boys and two girls, probably around fourteen or fifteen, were being chased by old Beef Head himself.

"Annabeth! Connor! Travis!" I yelled to my girlfriend and friends. "Keep the recruits safe! One of them is limping, so give him or her some nectar and ambrosia once they're safe! I'll hold off the Minotaur!"

"But..." said Annabeth. The look on her face told me she didn't want me fighting a monster alone. See, demigods's lives are dangerous and life threatening. Most demigods have tragic endings and I nearly got one, like, billions of times. So I was sure Annabeth didn't want to see me hurt.

"Fine!" I yelled. "Annabeth come with me! Twins, just save the other demigods and help us once they are safe!"

I pulled out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it, then it turned into a my sword, Riptide. Then I turned and saw Annabeth holding her unsheathed dagger, she turned to me and we both nodded to each other. If I was gonna die, I wanted to die still remembering those beautiful grey eyes. Then I turned to face the teens, who were racing up the hill, and the son of Pasiphaë and her husband's prized bull (long story) and raced down the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiccup's POV

I've seen a bunch of weird things, but this week, the most weirdest things happened to me. First, I, along with my friends and our dragons, got sucked into portal. Second, I end up somewhere that me and me friends don't know, the place was really cool when I thought about it but at the time I was freaking out, even my friend, Fishlegs, was hyperventilating. Third, on the fifth night of our stay in this place a man in weird clothes calls me his son and tells me to go to a place called Half-Blood hill. Fourth, on the next night we get chased by a bull man. And now we are currently being saved by four teens only a few years older than us.

"Hey!" I yelled to one of the guys. "What the Hel is going on?"

But he zipped past me without answering my question. I was about to ask my question to the girl, but she also past by me. Then two other guys, most probably twins since their looks were identical, they both were tall and skinny, a mob of curly brown hair that hung over their twinkling blue eyes, upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile, but their only difference was that one was taller than the other, came over to us.

"Follow me!" yelled the taller twin.

"No!" shouted the shorter twin. "Follow me!"

"Gods," mumbled Snotlout. "I thought Ruffnut and Tuffnut were enough to give us a hard time."

"Hey!" Tuffnut insisted.

"Good gods!" cried Astrid, after a few more shouts of "Follow me!". "Can't we just follow you both?!"

Astrid's clothes were tattered and dirty, her braid was undone, most of her face was scratched up, and her left boot was missing. Yep, definitely beautiful.

Both the twins agreed and we ran up the hill. Once we were inside "the boundary line", as the two twins said, they introduced themselves as Connor and Travis Stoll.

"So," said Connor. "Percy said one of you was limping, who was it?"

"Me." I said, softly.

"Come here." said Travis, while pulling out something from his pocket. I was limping partly because of exhaustion and partly because of my prosthetic, even though I got one year to get used to it. I approached them and Travis handed me a bunch of square pastries.

"Um," I said. "I'm not hungry."

"It's ambrosia." said Connor. "Eat it. It heals demigods."

I had no idea what demigods are, but I ate the pastries obediently. It tasted like my mother's sweetbread she always made...when she was alive. It made me a little sad, but the pastry, ambrosia, whatever was good and so alike to my mother's sweetbread that it made happy. So happy, that it took me a few minutes to realize I was feeling better and grinning like a madman.

I straightened my face. "Sorry, it just tasted..."

"Great?" Travis asked, grinning as hugely as me. "Told ya it was good."

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled, trying to get everyone's attention. "What about Meat Breath? I wanna beat him to bits."

I had forgotten all about the bull man, and those two teens running toward the creature.

"We have to help them." I said. "Those two people, I mean."

Connor and Travis exchanged looks. Their smiles were gone.

"Um, better not." Connor said. "Percy and Annabeth are great fighters, and Annabeth will kill us if we put you guys in danger."

"And girls." Ruffnut added before resuming to her who-can-whack-the-other-one-in-the-head contest between her and Tuffnut.

"Uh, yeah." Travis said. "Whatever."

I wasn't really close to, what was their names? Percy and Annabeth? But I couldn't leave someone in danger, I had to help them. I know, I know it's not exactly charity. But I needed to help, since they were doing us a favor by trying to spare us time to get to Half-blood Hill.

Astrid stepped forward. "But Hiccup's right. Even though they're the best fighters, they still need help. I know I wouldn't have made it here without my friends."

She turned to face me and I gave her a grin to thank her for the support. She smiled back, which made my stomach do a back flip.

Travis sighed. "Fine. Follow us."

The two Stolls lead us to a wooden shed. It was a regular old shed where you kept gardening tools. Connor unlocked the shed, and inside were not gardening tools unless you wanted war against your cabbages. Inside were enough weapons to slay a Red Death when thrown at it. I examined it more closely, and in realized the metal wasn't iron or steel.

"Bronze." I muttered, examining a sword.

"What?" Fishlegs asked.

"The metal, it's bronze." I said, still staring at the sword.

"Yeah." said Travis. "Celestial Bronze. It's mined by Cyclopes from Mount Olympus. They shape the ore by tempering in Mount Etna and cooling it in the River Lethe. It's deadly to creatures of the magical world. Unlike mortals, demigods are also affected by it because of their blood. Stuff made from celestial bronze create a faint bronze glow. It turns monsters into dust once a sword or weapon made up of Celestial bronze passes through them."

"Um, a few, no, plenty of questions." Fishlegs said. "What are demigods? What are Cyclopes? What is Mount Olympus? What is Mount Etna? What is the River Lethe?"

"Guys!" Tuffnut yelled. "We don't have time for questions! I want to kick that damn bull man's booty!"

"I hate to admit it," Astrid said. "But Tuffnut's right. We don't have time to stand around asking questions."

We all agreed and got weapons. Me, Fishlegs, and Snotlout got swords, Tuffnut grabbed a javelin, and Astrid and Ruffnut got hold of daggers.

We raced back to the top of Half-Blood Hill. I looked down at a big figure battling with two smaller figures.

"To Berk!" I cried.

The rest of my friends cheered.

"Yeah!" Connor shouted. "Wherever that is! 'Cause I don't know where that is!"

And we charged towards the three figures in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I forgot that in House of Hades that Annabeth loses her dagger, or knife, whatever! I'll just put in the story that Leo made a new one for her or something in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Sorry I didn't put a note in the first two chapters, and thank you for reviewing JJ and Smoke and Lavender, I really appreciate it. (Wait Jared, I am still writing!) Please enjoy my fanfic. Peace out! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

Me and Percy were getting tired of slashing and stabbing at the Minotaur. The Minotaur also looked like it was running low on energy as well, so we continued attacking the beast. Then the six demigods and Connor and Travis Stoll charged down Half-Blood Hill. Before I could ask "What are you doing?!" they raced over to us and attacked the Minotaur. Then all of a sudden, one of the new demigods who wielded a sword, jumped, and landed on the Minotaur's back. He was small and skinny, he wore a green shirt, brown pants, and a wooly vest. Messy brown hair covered most of his sea green eyes. Though he must have been the smallest and skinniest of a the new demigods, he was obviously their leader. The look on his face was like Percy's when he lead the war between us and the Titans. The Minotaur thrashed and bucked, but, surprisingly, the kid stayed on and pulled out the Minotaur's other horn (the other horn is with Percy). And when he kicked off I could have sworn his feet created a bit of electricity, which gave the Minotaur an electric shock and knocked it out.

"Yeah!" yelled one of the new male demigods at the Minotaur. He was looked Frank, before he got his growth spurt, like the mixture of a pudgy kindergartener with a sumo wrestler, without the pudgy kindergartener look. He also wore a shirt, pants and a wooly vest. Even though he had a viking helmet, I guessed his hair was really really messy. His eyes were grey like mine. His smile was like Leo's, impish and sarcastic. "Don't you mess with us again Bull Butt!"

Then Percy stabbed the Minotaur, and it disintegrated. He must have stabbed it to hard, because everyone was caked in dust. Percy looked like a whole sack of flour had been dumped on him. He looked exhausted.

"Who has water?" I asked.

Another teen handed me a canteen of water. He also looked like Frank before he got his growth spurt. Like a kid who became a sumo wrestler. He wore large wooly clothing, so large, it already looked like a wooly dress or something. He had blonde hair and icy blue eyes, like Jason. He also wore a viking helmet that was quite small, but, amazingly it covered most of his hair. He was quite pale, so I guessed it was easy to scare him. I thanked him, took the canteen of water, and gave it to Percy. He dumped the water over his head and started to get energized. Percy was a son of Poseidon, and his father's realm was the sea, so Percy could get energized by, or control, water. He stood up and looked at the scrawny guy.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked.

"What?" asked the brunette boy.

"The lightning," Percy said. "You knocked out the Minotaur."

"The what?" asked one of new demigods. He was male, tall and skinny. The girl next to him was most probably his sister. They both had long blonde hair and that grin that Leo had, that sarcastic troublemaker's smile, like Percy, but Percy's smile was more endearing. Well, in my opinion. They also wore a vest, shirt, and pants.

"So," I said. "Where do you come from?"

"Berk." answered another demigod, female this time. She looked quite exhausted, but she had a confident look. A look that she could accept any challenge, but I knew she hid a mixture of fear and hopefulness that she could never show in public. I knew that look. I saw it every time I looked at a mirror. She had had blonde hair, like me, but her eyes, instead of stormy grey, were icy blue. She wore clothes very close to armor. There were spikes on her shoulders and skirt, which must have made it hard to sit down, and if she wore more spiky clothes, she would look like a female Bowser. But to apologize for the fierce clothing, she wore a beautiful leather headband.

"I know every state in America." I said. "But I've never heard of Berk."

"Because they don't come from America, my dear." said a voice behind me. "They don't even come from this time period."

I turned around. "Chiron!"

I hugged him. Chiron was the camp's activities director. He was also, I forgot to mention, a centaur, half-man and half-horse, a white stallion in his case. Though me and Percy stay in New Rome, we still go back to visit Camp Half-Blood once in a while.

"What do you mean, Chiron?" I asked.

Chiron smiled at the new demigods and then his smile faded when he saw the expressions on their faces. "Yes, demigods, when they see me, erm, they need a while to get used to my look."

I looked at all of the teens faces, all of the demigods looked at him in awe, except the pudgy blonde guy, who looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Then a symbol, an owl, hovered above his head. Everyone gasped.

"What!?" asked the blonde boy. "What in Asgard happened?"

"Ass guard?" Travis asked, trying to keep a straight face.

I nearly forgot Connor and Travis were there. "YOU TWO! WHAT IN OLYMPUS WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN THOSE SIX DEMIGODS KILLED! BUT DID YOU THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES AT ALL?! NO! YOU JUST...!"

"Annabeth," Percy said. "Calm down."

Percy gave me that look that made it too hard to refuse. His sparkling green eyes were just as cute and as pleading as a baby seal's. I took deep breaths then looked Chiron.

"What do you mean Chiron?" I asked again. "What do you mean they don't come from this time period?"

Chiron looked the scrawny brunette boy. "Tell me my child, what is the date today?"

The scrawny boy thought for a moment. "Erm, June 31, 1010."

My heart nearly stopped. "What?"

"June 31, 1010." he answered quite casually.

I looked Chiron. "That isn't possible. That was the Viking Ages."

"They are from the Viking Ages." Chiron said seriously.

"Um," interrupted the chubby blonde boy. "What is on my head?"

"Your mother has claimed you." Chiron responded. "Athena, I believe, is your mother. What are your names?"

"I'm Hiccup." responded the scrawny boy. "This is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut."

"Who's Athena?" Fishlegs asked.

"One of the twelve major gods." I answered. "She sprung out of her father's head, fully grown and in full battle armor. Her children are also born that way."

"So you're saying I sprung out of someone's head?"

"Exactly. And Fishlegs..."

"Yes?" Fishlegs asked.

"You're also my half-brother." I said.

"I live in a weird world." Fishlegs said.

Everyone laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm back! So yeah, only Fishlegs has been claimed for now, and perhaps after, or in, the chapter Hiccup is claimed, I'll try to make it quite emotional, plus Hiccstrid fluff! So I'm sorry about not putting the dragons in the first three chapters, but here they are! Anyway, peace out! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Astrid's POV

I nudged Hiccup hard in the ribs.

"Ow!" Hiccup complained. "What was for?"

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Excuse us." Hiccup said.

"Ooh," Ruffnut said. "The two lovebirds going somewhere?"

Hiccup turned red. "What? What are...?"

Snotlout laughed. "Yeah, going to stay the entire night snuggling under a tree?"

My face felt hot. "That was an accident, Snotlout."

Percy grinned. "Oh yeah! I remember that me and Annabeth were in the pegasus stables of the Argo II and..."

Annabeth blushed and nudged him. "Percy!"

Percy laughed and raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright."

"Well?" I asked.

"Alright, alright." Hiccup said.

We marched to the bottom of the hill.

"So?" Hiccup asked. "What did you want?"

"The dragons." I said. "Should we tell them?"

He thought for a moment. I looked at Hiccup as he thought. Those enchanting sea green eyes...

"Yeah." Hiccup said. "I think we can tell them."

"Huh?" I asked.

"The dragons." he said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh." I said, looked away, and blushed. I couldn't believe I would think of Hivvup and being with him, most preferably alone, when there were monsters roaming all over the country and eating demigods for lunch. "Erm, it's best if we go back. The guys might think we're snuggling under a tree again or something."

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose. Come on."

He held my hand, which made me blush, as we raced up the hill and we bumped into Chiron.

"Whoops." Chiron said. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you two there."

"Yeah, erm, Chiron, there's something we of us need to discuss." Hiccup said.

"Yes, m'boy?" Chiron asked.

"Erm, see, erm, we brought our pets along with us." Hiccup explained. "Can they get into the camp?"

"Of course!" Chiron said. "May I see them?"

Me and Hiccup whistled. Our dragons came bounding out and pounced on us and licked our faces. Percy, Annabeth, Connor, and Travis pulled out their weapons. Only Chiron seemed to be calm about the dragons.

Hiccup turned to Percy. "Pet him."

Percy turned pale. "Do I have to ride him?"

"Sure!" Hiccup said.

"No!" Percy screamed.

We stared at him.

"Children of Poseidon," Annabeth said. "They aren't welcome in Zeus's domain."

"What?" Fishlegs asked.

None of what Annabeth said made sense to me either.

"Who's Poseidon and Zeus?" I asked.

"Poseidon," Chiron said. "Is the god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses, son of Kronos and Rhea, and the brother of Zeus and Hades. While Zeus is god of the sky, son of Kronos and Rhea, brother of Poseidon and Hades, brother and husband of Hera..."

"I hate Hera." Annabeth mumbled.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. "Is she mean?"

"Let's think," Annabeth said in a sarcastic tone. "She hates demigods, she threw her son, Hephaestus, off Mount Olympus because he wasn't exactly, erm, gorgeous. Then, she curses me by making cows follow me."

"Cows?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"And the cows keep leaving me little presents to step in." Annabeth continued. "After that, when me and Percy were dating..."

Annabeth teared up. I looked at Percy, who was being shown by Hiccup on how to pet Toothless, who was looking at Annabeth, not paying any attention at all to Hiccup. When he saw her crying, he ran forward.

"He seems to be quite loyal to you." I said.

Annabeth wiped a tear off her cheek. "That's his fatal flaw." she said sadly. "He's too loyal."

Percy came over and hugged Annabeth. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Nothing. Just talking about how horrible Hera is."

Percy laughed. "Careful, she might send cows after you again, or turn you into a peacock."

I left them alone for their "alone time", and walked over to Hiccup, who looked a bit confused.

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked.

"Me and Annabeth were talking, then Annabeth, erm, got a little emotional, and Percy went over to see if she was okay."

Chiron clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright. Come children, welcome to Camp Half Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi folks! Sorry about being gone for a while!**

**Jared: You've been gone for days!**

**Me: Shut up. Anyway, sorry about my annoying brother and my absence. I was grounded (I won't tell you why, so keep you're noses out of my business), and I had lots of homework. **

**Jared: No you weren't. You were just lazy.**

**Me: Will you just you just shut up for once Jared! Anyway peeps, enjoy, review, etc.!**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Me and my friends got past the boundary line, but our dragons, somehow, weren't able to.

"Chiron, what's wrong?" I asked. "Why can the dragons get in?"

Chiron spoke in a language I never heard, but I understood it. He said: "Η γραμμή του ορίου δεν επιτρέπει, erm, τέρατα μέσα στο στρατόπεδο."

"Είναι προσβολή?" I asked, clenching my fists, then I realized I was speaking the same language Chiron spoke.

"You can speak Greek." Chiron noted.

I made a conscious effort to speak English. "Why, what's wrong? And why can't 'monsters' enter?"

Chiron put a hand on my shoulder but I pushed it away.

"So they'll have to stay outside the camp." I asked bitterly.

Chiron was about to say something when Annabeth interrupted. "I, Annabeth Chase, allow these dragons into the camp."

Toothless came bounding in. He pounced on me and licked my face.

"Whoa, whoa!" I said. "Easy bud."

Toothless gets off and I looked at Annabeth. "How did you do that?"

"The boundary will let in your dragons or anything else that's wild if anyone from the camp lets them in." Annabeth answered.

Percy grinned. "Yeah, no allowance, no entry!"

I looked at Chiron sadly. "I'm sorry about yelling at you."

Chiron smiled. "I understand that you care for your dragon. I don't blame you."

"Well, sights to see!" Percy said. "Come on!"

I was impressed with every cabin. I really wanted to be a son of Hephaestus (Leo, who was a scrawny, cheerful guy who had curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a sarcastic smile, was really fun to be with), or Athena (Annabeth looked like she would be a cool sister). Annabeth did all the talking and Percy gave side comments. Then we finally made it to the two biggest cabins.

"Whose cabins are these?" Fishlegs asked looking at the cabins in amazement.

Annabeth pointed at the biggest cabin. "That's Zeus's cabin. Jason lives in there."

Jason was a tall, muscular, blonde haired guy with icy blue eyes and a scar on his upper lip, which he explained that he tried to eat something called a 'stapler', and got that scar. He was in the Aphrodite cabin, where Tuffnut gagged when the stench of too much perfume entered his nostrils and asked if this was where the beautiful people go to die, Jason was with his girlfriend, Piper, who was a kind girl, with long brown hair that had some strands that were braided, her eyes seemed to change color, blue, green, brown. She had given us brand-new clothes, which were sneakers, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and jeans.

Anyway, Annabeth then talked about the smaller cabin, which was Hera's. I didn't listen though, I felt a strange connection to that cabin. But before I can approach Astrid snaps me back to reality.

"Come on!" she said. "Hermes cabin."

"Oh, right!" I said.

We headed to Hermes cabin, the cabin where Hermes's kids stayed and demigods with unknown parentage.

"You guys will stay here until dinner, but you can do some activities if you want to." Percy says as he closes the door.

We just stayed inside and talked until we eventually got tired and took a nap.


	6. Request

** Request! **

* * *

**Hey peeps! I'm making a new story that's a truth or dare. Please give me some ideas in the Review. Thanks!**

** -TheNextHeroOfOlympus 3**


End file.
